Un Futuro Incierto
by darky-OwO
Summary: Ha pasado un mes desde el incidente de Cross. A Allen y al resto los mandan a una misión en la que tienen que atrapar Akumas para experimentar con ellos, pero algo sucede...¿una grieta en el tiempo? ¿Allen tiene un hijo?. Allen x Lenalee spoilers manga
1. Capítulo 1: Atrapados en las Catacumbas

**Empezado 15/09/08**

Ésta historia la empecé en un momento de inspiración cuando me hallaba dibujando a un personaje de -Man. Creo que todos esos rumores del posible fin del Anime y los continuos parones del manga hicieron que quisiera seguir viendo y leyendo aún más la serie. Sin querer…se ha convertido en mi serie preferida, dejando un poco por debajo a Bleach y Slayers. Tras realizar el anterior FanFic "Nada que temer" se me inundó la cabeza de posibles ideas, aunque ésta vino sin más.

_**No soy la autora de -Man, es Katsura Hoshino**_

**Prólogo **_**(spoilers fuertes del manga, ADVERTENCIA)**_

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde el incidente de Cross. Todo se había vuelto más difícil en La Orden, Leverrier se había marchado a otra rama, pero había dejado a su subordinado Link como investigador junto con una nueva secretaria para Komui (más bien alguien que controlara a Komui y otro individuo que vigilara a Walker).

Bajo una noche estrellada, oscura y fría, mirando hacia el cielo inalcanzable, se encontraba Allen Walker suspirando hacia fuera, dejándose ver lo cansado que estaba.

Alguien apareció por detrás

Lavi: vamos Allen, ya sólo quedan nueve más. Acabemos con esto pronto para poder volver a casa

Allen: a casa…(con cara de ilusión y brillo en sus ojos)

Venga, venga, no te pongas sentimentalista ahora (golpea a Allen en la espalda), ¡casi hemos terminado nuestra misión!

Al parecer, les habían ordenado "capturar" a 20 Akuma distintos entre los niveles 1 y 2 para su posterior estudio en una de las ramas de La Orden a petición de Leverrier, aunque según dijo éste, recibía órdenes de su superior…

A Allen no le hacía mucha gracia eso de atrapar Akumas para tenerlos como ratas de laboratorio, "El brazo derecho para los humanos y el izquierdo para los Akuma…", esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza continuamente, él no se había unido a la Orden para eso, iba en contra de sus principios, de salvar las almas condenadas de los desdichados Akuma…no de atormentarlas retrasando su libertad.

Pero eran sus órdenes al fin y al cabo.

Allen: (Lenalee…) -. De repente vino a su mente la joven exorcista. Ah, sí, la habían mandado a la misma misión que a él, sólo que con Chaoji y Kanda. Desde que sus compañeros se enteraron de lo del catorceavo, no volvió a hablar mucho con Lenalee, cada vez que él la buscaba, ella le rehuía de alguna forma.

Sintió un golpe en la espalda que casi le hizo caer al suelo.

Lavi: ¡baja ya de las nubes, Allen! ¿qué te pasa hoy? ¿acaso Komui te dio alguno de sus "medicamentos milagrosos"? mira que te tengo dicho que no los aceptes.

Allen: ¿quién crees que soy? ¡nadie en su sano juicio los aceptaría!

Lavi: bueno, ya estás despierto de verdad, jajajaajaj (dijo riéndose). Busquemos a otro Akuma, estaría bien si les atrajeras de algún modo, Allen.

Allen: ¿qué quieres decir con "atraer"?

Lavi: sí, que hagas de cebo, así te perseguirán sólo a ti, y yo junto con los buscadores les cogeremos por sorpresa.

Allen: ¿y por qué no los atraes tú? ¬¬ (dijo con cara amenazadora).

Lavi: porque tu puedes saber en cualquier momento dónde hay uno, tu ojo izquierdo, ¿recuerdas?, puedes localizarlos y atraerlos hasta nosotros.

Allen: está bien aunque sigo pensando que este plan tiene algo en contra mía.

Los buscadores se posicionaron en las azoteas de varios edificios, junto con los dispositivos que les permitirían capturar a los Akuma.

Allen se separó del resto para seguir con el plan de Lavi mientras éste le decía adiós con una mano y una sonrisa en la cara.

Allen: eh…la que me ha caído encima – dijo, y siguió hacia delante.

Estuvo caminando por las calles durante más de media hora.

Allen: a éste paso moriré de aburrimiento, para un día que quiero encontrarme con Akuma y no capto nada con mi ojo. Creo que descansaré un rato, ya me he paseado el pueblo entero sin éxito alguno. Este sitio…está lleno de ruinas, dudo mucho que viva alguien, el pueblo parece estar abandonado.

En ese momento, apareció un hombre mayor, que se acercaba a él lenta y silenciosamente.

Allen: h-hola, buenos días señor, ¿vive usted aquí? (qué estúpido soy, ¿cómo se me ocurre preguntarle algo así? ¡Cómo va a vivir en este pueblo cochambroso!, fijo que es un viajero) – el hombre no contestaba y seguía caminando hacia él – p-perdone por la pregunta, ¿a dónde se dirige? Este lugar es peligroso, tal vez pueda ayudar…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, su ojo izquierdo se activó y Allen supo al momento de dónde provenía la señal, venía de aquel hombre.

Allen: será posible, y yo hablando solo con un Akuma

Akuma: vaya, qué desastre…- tras decir eso, empezó a transformarse en Akuma – hola, exorcista, prepárate para morir

Allen: ni lo sueñes – dijo, y activó su inocencia -.

Allen: ¡¡Crown Clown!! – una larga capa blanca fue lo primero que vió el Akuma.

Allen se fue corriendo para encontrarse con Lavi y poder atrapar al Akuma. Éste mandó una llamada telepática a sus compañeros y en seguida aparecieron más Akumas.

Allen: mierda, ahora vienen todos de golpe, pues todos para Lavi, hahaha, que es el que me puso de cebo (un aura de oscuridad aparecía en su cara mientras lo decía).

Cuando ya casi había llegado al sitio acordado, Allen se escondió tras una de las calles para que los Akuma pasaran de largo y fueran directos hacia Lavi.

Allen: Perfecto – brillo en sus ojos y su puño de la mano izquierda cerrado – iré a ayudarles, no creo que puedan con to...

En ese mismo instante, tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo.

Allen: aishhh, seré idiota

El suelo empezó a resquebrajarse

Allen: esto no tiene buena pinta, será mejor que salga de aq…

Demasiado tarde.

Bajo sus pies se había abierto una gran grieta. y Allen cayó en ella sin poder hacer nada. Lo último que vió fue un montón de escombros que caían sobre él.

Lavi: ey, mirad, vienen dos Akuma, Allen debe de haberlo logrado, aunque no le veo por ninguna parte…

Buscador: mierda, hay más de dos, ¿podremos con todos?

Lavi: diversión asegurada, no os preocupéis, vosotros inmovilizarles, que yo me encargo del resto.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda, Lenalee y Chaoji estaban en otro pueblo de los alrededores, también en ruinas y en la misma misión que el equipo de Lavi y Allen. Link tenía unos asuntos pendientes, así que se reuniría con ellos más tarde.

Lenalee: Kanda, ¡ahora!

Kanda soltó la red especial para atrapar Akuma y éste cayó al suelo.

Akuma: ¡¡conseguiré salir y os devoraré a todos, jajaja!!

Kanda: inténtalo (dijo con cara amenazante y con mugen en su mano).

Mientras Kanda miraba con odio al Akuma, Lenalee fue a ayudar a Chaoji.

De repente, le pareció ver alguien a lo lejos, por la silueta pensó que podría ser Allen pero no tendría sentido, ya que él estaba con Lavi en otro lugar. Cuando volvió a mirar ya no estaba.

Chaoji: ten cuidado, Lenalee, éste Akuma tiene la habilidad de tener más fuerza de lo normal

Lenalee no pudo escucharle a tiempo, ya se había lanzado contra el Akuma directamente.

Lenalee: imaginaciones mías – pensó-.

Y al chocar con él, éste le pegó fuertemente enviándola a las ruinas de una de las casas, entrando por la ventana y rompiendo los cristales.

Lenalee: ugh…

Sin poder hacer nada, el suelo se desplomó bajo sus pies y Lenalee cayó. Al principio no veía nada, estaba todo oscuro, y la fuerte conmoción de la caída lo hacía más difícil, se intentó levantar rápido pero comprendió que se había doblado un tobillo. Logró apartarse lo suficiente para que no le cayeran los escombros restantes encima. La única salida acababa de ser tapada por ellos.

Lenalee: kgh, kgh (tos)

Había una polvareda proveniente de los escombros y decidió alejarse un poco

???: hola, jajaja

Lenalee se volvió y vio a un nuño de unos 8 años en frente suya. Éste echó a correr.

Lenalee: ey, ¡¡espera!! ¡¡es peligroso!!

Se levantó y pese a que apenas podía apoyar bien el pie derecho, intentó correr detrás del chico. Siguió corriendo hasta que dejó de escuchar sus pisadas y risas.

Lenalee: genial, perdida en un laberinto de túneles subterráneos y sin apenas claridad, ¡no veo nada, vaya mierda!

Otro ruido proveniente de algún sitio la hizo estremecerse

Lenalee: ¿y ahora otro derrumbe? Esta zona no es segura, tengo que encontrar otro camino para lograr salir de aquí.

Se sirvió de una de las paredes para poder caminar, estaba cansada y no podía más. Con todo oscuro no veía absolutamente nada. Empezaron a caer piedras del techo, se estaba derrumbando de nuevo.

Lenalee: mierda –pensó-.

Intentando correr en la oscuridad a duras penas, tropezó con algo al caer. Antes de chocar contra el suelo, la recogieron en brazos mientras el terminaba aquel terremoto. Esa calidad le resultaba familiar.

Una piedra golpeó a quién la llevaba en brazos, sólo pudo dar unos pasos más antes de caer, pero al menos ya había pasado todo, o eso parecía.

Lenalee: ugh…

Lenalee levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a su salvador, inconsciente, apoyado en la pared y estando aún en sus brazos.

Lenalee: ¡¿Allen?! (sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y le entraron ganas hasta de abrazarle) pero, ¿cómo es que ahora puedo ver? Qué extraño… ¡¡Allen despierta, vamos!!

Por fin Allen movió la cabeza y la vió.

Allen: Lenalee…me alegro de que estés bien – dijo un poco mareado y tocándose la cabeza –.

Lenalee sonrió.

Allen: lo siento, sé que no te gusta que te cojan en brazos (en ese momento desvió su mirada hacia otro lado).

Ella se sonrojó un poco y dijo: no importa, sino hubiera sido por ti, ahora mismo no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación (mientras decía esto intentaba levantarse).

Allen vió que Lenalee no podía andar bien con su pie derecho, así que hizo que se apoyara en él para poder salir de allí.

Lenalee: ¿vistes al chico que huyó?, ¿tienes idea de quién es?

Allen: ni idea, me lo encontré antes cuando recuperé el conocimiento tras caerme.

Lenalee: yo lo vi al caer también.

Hubo un breve silencio.

Lenalee: conozco esa mirada tuya, ¿qué te preocupa?

Allen: …, desde que Leverrier os informó de mi situación… me da la sensación de que me rehúyes, perdona si me equivoco.

Lenalee agachó la cabeza.

Lenalee: aquella noche, cuando te llevaron, Jhonny y yo estábamos tan preocupados por ti que decidimos esperarte, pero cuando volviste no fuiste capaz de contarme nada, no me enteré por ti, entiendes. Por eso no podía ni mirarte a la cara…

Allen: lo siento, te vi tan cansada esa noche que no pude decir nada, y aún estaba en shock (su mirada se desvió hacia abajo).

Lenalee: no pasa nada Allen, no estoy enfadada contigo, es todo lo contrario.

Durante unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron, Allen fue a decir algo pero Lenalee tropezó con algo en el suelo. El chico de antes estaba de nuevo allí, observándoles.

Desde hacía un rato podían ver mejor gracias a una claridad que provenía de algún lugar no muy lejos de allí. Ahora se podía ver perfectamente el rostro del niño.

Lenalee: A-Allen, sino fuera por su pelo verde, juraría que eres tú con 8 años.

Allen parpadeó dos veces.

Chico: hola.

Allen: qu-quién eres.

Chico: no puedo decirte ni nombre.

Lenalee: ¿por qué no? No vamos a hacerte daño.

Chico: cambiaría el futuro.

Lenalee: ¿futuro?.

Chico: sí, entré a través de una grieta temporal, causada por la inocencia, pero la grieta está causando varias anomalías en toda ésta área del pueblo. Es posible que hayáis visto a gente en la superficie, pero ellos a vosotros no.

Allen: ¿y cómo es que sabes todo eso? Más importante, ¿dónde está la inocencia?.

Chico: me lo dijo mi padre, y…

Lenalee: (¿su padre? ¿será alguien relacionado con La Orden? ¿cómo es posible que sepa tanto sino?).

Chico: la inocencia está en el futuro, así que no podréis llevárosla.

Allen: escucha, podríamos pasar por la misma grieta que tú, entonces…

Chico: no puedes, ésta inocencia sólo reacciona ante su usuario.

Lenalee: quieres decir que…¿tú eres compatible?.

Chico: exacto.

Allen: ¿y qué haces aún aquí?.

Chico: sabía que esto pasaría, así que he venido para avisaros de varios acontecimientos.

Lenalee: ¿qué tipo de…acontecimientos?.

Chico: no dispongo de mucho tiempo, mi puerta se cerrará dentro de poco, lo percibo. Os diré lo indispensable. Hay alguien que tiene la habilidad de usar en beneficio propio las inocencias cuando reaccionan ante un usuario, un nuevo noé que aún no existe en vuestro tiempo. Creo que ha conseguido abrir un agujero en el tiempo paralelo del que yo entré, así que tened cuidado. Al igual que yo, no podrá estar aquí por mucho más tiempo. Y una última cosa.

Se acercó a Allen para susurrarle algo al oído.

Chico: Allen, sino me crees te diré algo, el catorceavo será tu aliado si tú lo decides y…sé que cuando acabe éste día le dirás lo que sientes por ella porque has estado pensando en decírselo durante toda la semana.

Allen: ¡¿Cómo sabes…?!

Allen estaba en shock, y Lenalee lo movía para que reaccionara

Allen: ¿pero qué…?

Chico: ¿aún no te has dado cuenta de quién soy?

Lenalee: Allen, ¿le conoces y no habías dicho nada?

Allen: si es quién creo que es, aún no lo hemos conocido en nuestro tiempo

Chico: vaya, así que ya te diste cuenta

Allen: eres…mi hijo, ¿no es así?

Lenalee abrió los ojos en expresión de asombro.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 1**


	2. Capítulo 2: El Noé del tiempo

**CAPÍTULO 2: El Noé del tiempo**

Lenalee: no…puede ser…

Niño: cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás mejor. Ahora debo irme. Salid por ese pasillo y luego hacia la derecha antes de que todo esto termine de derrumbarse

Allen: ¿hacia dónde irás tú?

Niño: la inocencia abrió un agujero en el tiempo como dije antes, está por aquí cerca

Giraron la esquina y allí estaba, una especie de nube verde suspendida a poco espacio del suelo.

Niño: debo irme, adiós, y cuidado con el Noé

El chico se dirigió hacia la grieta temporal y desapareció.

Allen: vamos Lenalee, tenemos que salir de aquí

Lenalee: s-sí

Lenalee no podía andar bien, ni mucho menos correr, así que Allen la cogió de nuevo en brazos y se fueron de allí mientras se derrumbaba todo.

La salida estaba tras lo que parecía ser una rampa hacia arriba, seguramente sería una zona derrumbada de antes. Allen dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor cuando una piedra le rozó la espalda, pero siguió adelante hasta salir.

A-Allen, ¿estás bien?

Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada

Soltó a Lenalee y ésta se apoyó en él para poder andar.

Desde lejos se veía un montón de puntos negros en el cielo, aproximándose.

Lenalee: ¿qué es eso?

A Allen se le activó su ojo izquierdo.

Allen: mierda, Akumas

Lenalee: no puedo activar mis botas todavía

Manténte a este lado, los destrozaré a todos con mi cloud belt

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, la capa de Allen los lanzó a todos fuera del perímetro, hechos pedazo. Acto seguido empezaron a escuchar un grito en la lejanía.

Lavi: ¡¡NOooooooOOOOOO!!

Allen: esa no es la voz de…¡¿Lavi?!

Lenalee exclamó con asombro.

Lenalee: cr-creo que acabamos de retrasar la misión…

Oh, no, ¡es cierto!, con todo lo que ha pasado, ¡se me había olvidado por completo el objetivo principal! Lavi me va a matar…

Lavi: ¡¡Allen!! ¡¡idiota!!! ¡¡ahora tendremos que buscar más!!

Detrás de Lavi venían dos buscadores agotados y casi sin aliento de correr tanto.

Buscador: exorcista-sama, sólo nos quedan cinco

Allen: lo-lo siento Lavi, ¡¡ya no me acordaba, te lo juro!! (gota en la cabeza…)

Lavi le pegó en la nuca.

Allen: ahh…

Lavi: Lenalee…¿estás herida? He visto que no puedes mover el pié, déjame ver

Muy bonito, ¡¡la atiendes a ella y a mi ni me preguntas!!

¡¡Las damas van primero, y puesto que acabas de cabrearme te quedas sin cura!! Vaya forma de cuidar a Lenalee si la devuelves así ¬¬ (Lenalee se sonrojó)

Allen: ….

Lenalee: Lavi, no hace falta

Le hizo un vendaje de primeros auxilios

Ya puedo andar mejor, gracias, pero atiende a…

Antes de poder acabar la frase, el ojo de Allen se activó, y de repente aparecieron Asumas en los alrededores. Pero había algo más, una fuente de energía que provenía de la derecha. Lo que aparentaba ser un humano, apareció junto a los Asumas.

Lavi: ¿pero qué…? ¿podría ser…un Noé?

Lenalee: Recuerdas lo que dijo él, ¿Allen?, es posible que sea un Noé que ha llegado a través del tiempo, del futuro.

Allen: s-sí, es posible, pero no lo sabemos seguro

Lavi: ¿de qué habláis?

¿???: vaya, vaya, Allen Walter, ¿me equivoco?

Aquella persona vestía una camisa, al estilo japonés, verde y con las mangas negras. Parecía elegante, pero…

Allen: apestas a Noé, ¿lo sabías?

¿???: vaya, ah, te has dado cuenta. Bueno, puesto que no lo has desmentido, estoy en lo cierto, eres Allen Walter

Y qué si lo soy

Si lo eres, entonces eres mi objetivo, tú o Lenalee Lee, elige. A mi me da igual, claro, con que uno de vosotros esté muerto, ya el futuro estará perdido.

Lenalee miró al Noé confusa.

Noé: empecemos esto

El Noé se acercó a Allen y le golpeó con fuerza en el estómago. Éste echó sangre por la boca y el Noé le siguió golpeando.

Lenalee activó su inocencia, por fin, y aún sin poder apoyar bien el pié se encaminó hacia su objetivo dándole una patada en la espalda. En ese mismo momento Lavi atacó también con su martillo, el Noé reaccionó y le mandó a unos metros más allá.

Lenalee intentó asestarle un segundo golpe pero el Noé no iba a caer dos veces en el mismo truco, así que le paró con la mano.

Allen: ¡¡suéltala!!

Noé: oh vaya, el payaso se ha enfadado

Allen fue corriendo hacia él e hizo que una parte de su capa se estirara y agarrara el brazo derecho de su oponente. Lenalee cayó al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio. La espada de Allen entró en escena y el Noé se retiró un poco.

Noé: tch…

Lenalee se puso en pié y fue hacia el Noé con fuerza, pero al disponer de menos fuerza que antes, éste lo aprovechó y la lanzó contra una pared, golpeándola repetidamente hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Lavi: mierda…no puedo salir de aquí

Lavi estaba atrapado por los escombros de una de las casas en ruinas.

Allen: ¡¡Lenalee!! ¡¡maldición!!

Allen luchó contra el Noé con furia y éste lograba esquivar casi a la perfección todos sus ataques.

Lavi: parece tener el nivel de un nivel 4, Allen, debes encontrar su punto débil a tiempo (dijo para si mismo, lejos, donde no podían escucharle), si es que realmente tiene uno…

Allen apretó los dientes mientras luchaba.

En una distracción, el Noé aprovechó para golpear a Allen. Recibió el golpe y lo devolvió, pero estaba muy cansado, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría.

(Éste Noé…debe tener algún punto débil, protege mucho su lado derecho, tal vez…)

Le distrajo a base de varios golpes seguidos con su espada, y en el momento perfecto le intentó dar con la espada por la derecha. La espada se quedó totalmente quieta.

Pero qué..

Creías que mi debilidad estaría en el lado derecho, ¿no? ¡jajaja! ¡iluso! ¡qué fácil es engañar al Allen de éste tiempo!

El Noé usó su brazo derecho para golpear a Allen y hacer que tosiera más sangre. Estuvo cerca de perder el conocimiento, le cogió por el cuello y pensó que todo estaba perdido…

Un ruido extraño provenía de no muy lejos.

De repente, algo pareció cambiar la cara del Noé, saliéndole sangre por la boca. Allen abrió más los ojos y exclamó con expresión de asombro cuando vio que habían atravesado al Noé con una katana.

El Noé soltó a Allen y éste cayó al suelo.

Allen: ahhh…

Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver quién estaba detrás.

¡¿K-Kanda?!

¡Moyashi estúpido! Casi mueres por algo así

Se abrió una especie de grieta en el aire y el Noé aprovechó el momento de reencuentro para escabullirse.

Kanda: dudo mucho que llegue muy lejos con esa herida

Allen: Kanda, gracias

Tch…

**FIN CAPÍTULO 2**

Los buscadores de los dos equipos, con la ayuda de Chouji, sacaron a Lavi y Lenalee de los escombros y les asistieron. Una vez en la orden, fueron llevados a la enfermería.


End file.
